Spider's Call
By Marcus Dwemer '' '' The queen spider, she calls to me. Her name is Arachne, and she wants to meet me. I can hear her singing to me, trying to trick me into Lowering my defenses. ” Time collapses between the lips of strangers '' ''my days collapse into a hollow tube soon implodes against now like an iron wall my eyes are blocked with rubble a smear of perspectives blurring each horizon in the breathless precision of silence one word is made.” She will not break me so easily. I must resist her siren song. But it is very hard, and she is quite powerful. “Sinful and hot over the trees I condone lustful animals over the slime Be aware! The Queen was good Weird and mournful behind the land We swallow quiet ghosts within the land We Reach! The night will vanish All huge below the flowers. '' '' Desolation is a hairy scorpion. Sticky, lively moons calmly eat a dead, dead sun. The sticky spider swiftly roasts the spider. Sail calmly like a rough crow. Moons sail! '' '' Where is the rough crow? Why does the scorpion die? Oh, desolation! Mainlands sail like rough spiders. Come to me, set me free. All I want is your love. Come to me. '' '' We do not know the way, And there is none to show, Ceaseless ocean waves play About us as we go. '' '' A while we travel on With earth and sea and sky; Their shadows so soon gone, And deeper things draw nigh.” Evil and scary in the water We rotate luminous toads about the gods Intense! The twilight is dying Evil and quaking near the water We command dank tongues under the earth. The spider’s call, its very intriguing. I cannot resist her forever. I must play some music, to drown out her voice. Oh, she sings again! “Where is the rough crow? Why does the scorpion die? Oh, desolation! Mainlands sail like rough spiders. Come to me, come to me. I want to stroke you, and eat you. Time collapses between the lips of strangers '' ''my days collapse into a hollow tube soon implodes against now like an iron wall my eyes are blocked with rubble a smear of perspectives blurring each horizon in the breathless precision of silence one word is made. '' '' I never thought you were the type of guy to buy drugs, you never even have milk with your cereal. I wish I hadn't known about your double-life, At least try to make one of them good. You have no right, Going by your first name under the sun, and your middle name under the moon. '' '' Come to me boy, set me free. Let me love you! Evil and scary in the water We rotate luminous toads about the gods Intense! The twilight is dying Evil and quaking near the water.” '' '' '' She has a very beautiful voice. I have located her in my basement. I pull out my sword, and go to her. ''“so you have finally decided. Decided to come. Let me love you, your death will be painless. '' '' Die dreamily like a rough moon. Why does the mainland die? Cold, old spiders calmly grab a sticky, scaly spider. Moons die! '' '' Oh, desolation! Old, small moons dreamily roast a scaly, old spider. Never trap a scorpion. Where is the old spider? Where is the sticky spider? '' '' Never burn a sun. Travel calmly like a rough mainland. Dead, old mainlands calmly trap a cold, old sun. The small crow calmly hugs the sun. Old, old mainlands calmly burn a small, dead scorpion. '' '' I find myself wanting to, protect the world, save those from evil, stop sick disgusting people. I want to rid this world of its sick desires, I want to destroy you, I want to kill you, you who are scared of my words. '' '' a penny is a penny and i am a monk hawking birth control pills without any shame or pride disguised in flamboyant tinfoil. i am an extra sensitive bum on my daily street corner turning into a crumb of hunger staring down a long alleyway and eating the flowers that grew up in concrete. there are shadows of jugglers on the wall jumping into the sun, and i am a burning lampshade. '' '' Run Into the sun It will be fun '' '' Evil and scary in the water We rotate luminous toads about the gods Intense! The twilight is dying Evil and quaking near the water We command dank tongues under the earth! '' '' All spiders eat small, rough suns. Pride, courage, and envy. Moons sail! All spiders roast big, big crows. Suns travel! Come to me, come to me. Let me give you a kiss. I envy your brutality, And I admire your strength. You could not resist me forever.” '' '' I swing my sword, And I sever her head. Now she will trouble me no more. Category:Poetry